broforcefandomcom-20200225-history
Mech
The Mech is a doodad in Broforce. It can be considered as a vehicle as it protects you from damage and can move you around. General Information * The Mech can be either jacked from a Super Mook, or requested via a Mech Drop. * The Mech is completely invincible but will still be destroyed if it goes out of bounds or self-destructs via special command. Statistics * Fire Command: Dual Miniguns ** Unleashes a barrage of bullets, decimating anything that went against it. ** Almost everything hit by it instantly gets gibbed. ** Damage: Over 30 damage per second. ** Range: About 14 blocks ** Rate of Fire: About 10 shots per second. * Special Command: Self-Destruct * Occupants are instantly ejected as the Mech started to blink red and smoke. * Facehuggers will impregnate the Mech. This is weird since Facehuggers can only impregnate living organisms, instead of machines. However, this does not produce a Xenomorph, and once the facehugger dies, an explosion occurs shortly after, ejects any occupant the Mech carries, and does not directly harm the mech in any way. * If it takes too much damage in a quick session, the occupant instantly ejects, leaving them vulnerable. * Enemies will always recognize occupants of the Mech and will attack the Mech is occupant is hostile, but it will only ricochet bullets from enemies if there's someone in it. It will deflect the player's bullets if they are NOT in the Mech. * It can make bullets ricochet a short distance if they hit. * If the Mech blows up, the occupant will be ejected with no harm, while dealing damage to anything nearby. * Pushing Melee while standing on the Mech will cause the player to enter it (Or kick out the other player if there is one, thus requiring two uses to enter ir). * If the Mech suffered from a fall greater than 3 blocks, any occupant will be ejected. * When falling from a certain height or above, the player will automatically exit but the armor will not be wrecked and can still be operated. It's massive weight can cause terrain below to collapse after each landing. * When the mech takes off, the jetpack, regardless of fuel, will eject flames, which deals damage to nearby enemies and terrain. * It can't climb and can't permanently fly. It will suffer a turbulence when it's low on fuel which serves as a warning to abandon mech, and it will freeze horizontally when fuel has been depleted. * When the jetpack is void of fuel, it will jump if the jump command it pressed, but for only an extremely low height and can still collapse terrain, it also can't move when jumping. * The machine can easily smash terrain even when flying, and if it's walking over a one-tile gap, it will not fall. However colliding with terrain when airbrone will reduce speed. * If the armor is unoccupied, it will sit to the ground and will be greyed out. * Usually, when acquired, it can greatly assist heads-on combat for the player, it can also be used to set off mines in minefields. So currently it's a better choice of using it instead of destroying it. Trivia * An American version can be unlocked after completing a certain covert operation (Via "Mech Drop"). ** They need to be summoned via breaking a crate that has a skull icon on it, which reveals a pickup. ** Using it will toss a flare and one always lands from the skies. ** This version is different that it has an American flag painted in it's main body, and has dark blue limbs. ** It's just a prettier face since statistically they are all the same. * In the launch trailer, B.A. Broracus is seen driving a mech in hell after jacking one from an undead mook and it has 4 legs as well as a painted monster face. It also has an opening for the operator as well as rockets. ** However. normally they do not appear during the hell campaign (But rather from regions 4-8), has only two legs, a skull paint, and operators are usually regular mooks instead of undead mooks. Also, there's no opening for operators to see and no rockets. * In multiplayer other players can hijack another player, however they need to push C twice as the first one only pulls out the occupying player (and briefly stuns them) while a second push enters the mech. Category:Mooks Category:Vehicles